Meredith Ostrom
Meredith Joy Ostrom (born 18 February 1977) is an actress, model and painter (from Swedish, German, English and Lithuanian descent), who was in a relationship with Nick Rhodes during the 2000s. Biography Born in New York, USA, Meredith also lived in London for 8 years. A graduate of the New York University and Tisch school of the arts, she emerged as an artist in 2007. Many of her paintings focus on her own female physical form impressed onto vividly painted canvas. In December 2008 her work was exhibited at the Stanton Barrett Gallery in New York. Later in March 2009 she had a successful sell-out exhibition of her paintings in London at Philips de Pury where the majority of the proceeds went to the Youth for Youth international children's charity. Meredith's paintings are also exhibited and sold in London's New Bond Street's Opera Gallery, where they are in the company of many of her favorite modern artists such as Warhol, Picasso, Hirst, Dali and Chagall. As an actress she recently played the character Joany, muse to a conceptual artist, in the 2009 film Boogie Woogie, based on the novel written by Danny Moynehan, a satire on the NY and London art worlds, for which Damien Hirst curated the art work in the film. She also appeared in the 2006 films Played and Factory (playing the role of iconic German songbird/ muse of Andy Warhol Nico). She also starred in the 2005 short film Bizarre Love Triangle, written and directed by George Hickenlooper. She appeared in a 2000 episode of Sex and the City and played herself in a short film made by the artist Pauline Amos called Love Scars, screened in the short film section of the Cannes film festival. Shoo Magazine: Summer 2003 featured an exclusive photo shoot by Nick Rhodes, which starred Meredith. In the magazine she wrote; Back in 2001, I was in London, trying to steal a cab off three guys, when one of them came up to me and said, 'Hey, let's share it' it turned out we were all going to the same place - Mario Testino's party for his book Alive! - so I agreed. I remember looking at these guys with their trendy haircuts and thinking they must be in the music business - Then, when we got to the party, I was shocked to find the paparazzi shouting, 'Nick, Nick'. I turned round and said, 'Who are you? Austin Powers?' He laughed, Nick stayed by my side all night ... We started dating and about a month later he told me he was in Duran Duran. I was startled. Of course, I'd heard of them-they'd been huge in the States - I'd just had no idea. I liked Nick from the start. He is stable and level-headed, and works very hard. We have lots of fun being part of London's crazy social scene. Film roles *''Men Don't Lie'' (2010) as Miriam *''Boogie Woogie'' (2009) as Joany *''Nine Miles Down'' (2009) as Susan *''The Heavy'' (2008) as Amanda Mason *''Feel the Noise'' (2007) as Noelia *''Factory Girl'' (2006) as Nico *''Played'' (2006) as Nikki *''Love Triangle'' (2005) as Meredith *''The Great New Wonderful'' (2005) as Anita *''Naked in London'' (2005) as Callas *''When Will I Be Loved'' (2004) as Meredith *''Murder City'' as Inger (1 episode, 2004) - Nothing Sacred *''Keen Eddie'' as Dominique (3 episodes, 2003-2004)- Pilot (2003) - Stewardess Keeping Up Appearances and - Inciting Incident (2004) *''Love Actually (2003) as Billy's Video Vixen'' *''My Name Is Tanino'' (2002) as Melissa *'R Xmas (2001) as Elfie *''Sex and the City'' as Lizzie (1 episode, 2000) *''Love Goggles'' (1999) as Em Producer: *''Boogie Woogie'' (2009) (associate producer) *''Whiskey School'' (2005) (associate producer) Category:Significant others